An example of known article transport devices, such as one described above, is described in JP Publication of Application No. 2005-225598 (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 describes an article transport device having a swiveling table [41] which can rotate an article supported by a vertically movable member [30] about a vertical axis, and also describes a control performed to rotate the article about the vertical axis by means of the swiveling table [41] to match the orientation of the article to the article receiving platform [5] which is a transport target location. In addition, Patent Document 1 describes, in Paragraphs 0038 and 0044, etc., an oscillation damping control for reducing any oscillation of the vertically movable member [30] which may occur when rotating the swiveling table [41] in such a manner.